Waltz to the Moon
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sora teaches Axel how to do the Waltz. AkuSor and Zemyx. Based on an animation project I'm doing with a KH friend in my Animation 2 class.


Tke: I know, I know, I should be working on other stories, but this needed to come out, badly.

Sora: _**eyes summary**_ sounds good

Tke: thanks Sora

Axel: is there kissing or sex or anything??

Tke: T.T read the warning Axel, there's three kisses and implied sex, happy?

Axel:3 YES!! **_throws fists into the air_**

Tke: pervert.

Axel: HEY!!

Sora:_**swetadrop**_

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Waltz to the Moon

**By**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Coupling**: AxelSora

**Warnings**: Yaoi, a bit of foul language (hey, it's Axel) and maybe a kiss… or two… or three… :D

**Summary**: Sora teaches Axel how to slow dance, enough said. Based on my Animation 2 project that I'm doing with another close KH fan AxelSora

**Notes**: Based on an animation my friend and I are doing for my animation class. Axel's memories of Roxas are replaced with Sora and Sora's in the organization. Although he's replacing Roxas in Axel's memory, Sora is still Sora and acts like himself. (That's basically a summary of it)

**Disclaimer**: I own shit… and… I want to own Sora, I mean, who can resist that spiky chocolate brown hair, ocean hue eyes, tan, and those plump pouty lips?? **_Swoons_**

Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion: **_sweatdrop_**

Sora: yeah… she really doesn't own a damn thing.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ballroom dancing?!" Axel screamed, clutching the paper in his hand tighter.

Demyx just laughed, "Poor Axel."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEMYX!!"

Sora sweatdropped and patted Axel on the arm, "It's not that hard."

"It isn't?" Axel blinked.

"Axel can't even do the Macarena." Demyx answered louder.

Axel death glared the blond, "Shut up, you don't know how to dance either."

Demyx winked with a finger in front of his face, "Uh huh, Zexion's been teaching me."

"So that's what you do in your free time!" Sora smirked.

"Could've sworn it was something else." Axel mumbled.

Demyx flushed, "That's only on weekends!"

Sora and Axel stared

Demyx covered his mouth and ran out of the room.

"Well that was too much info." Sora answered, staring at the food in front of him since they had been eating breakfast at the time.

None of the other organization members were listening, they'd been too busy talking to each other about the ball Xenmas insisted on having.

Axel grumbled, pushing his oatmeal away (Xenmas is a health nut, sue him) and putting his elbows on the table before burying his face in his hands. "Demyx is right, I can't dance for crap."

Sora pursed his lips together before standing up and placing a hand on Axel's shoulder as he was walking towards the door, "You have a mission today?"

Axel blinked, looking up, "No."

"Then come on." With that, Sora walked through the large doors.

Axel blinked again, confused and intrigued, and slipped out of the room after.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"No, no, no." Axel answered, staring horrified at Sora, "You're so not teaching me."

"Why not, it'll be fun!" Sora smiled.

"Forget it Sor, there's NO way." Axel headed towards the door.

Sora, using his better speed, blocked the door, "And why not?"

"Because I can't dance, period!" Axel threw up his arms.

"That's not true!" Sora did his famous glare and pout.

"Sor…" Axel mock whined Sora's nickname.

"Axel…" Sora whined right back.

Axel pouted.

Sora sighed, stepping away and walking towards the center of the room, his fingers skimming across the black polished piano in the all-white room.

Axel grunted and made his way to the door, he had his hand on the doorknob and had it half way open.

"So Demyx is right, and you're not even going to learn a single dance step??"

There was a pause.

Sora knew Axel hated loosing to Demyx.

"Fine then." Axel roared, shutting the door closed and removing his organization coat to reveal his tight black tang top, a studded black leather belt, black leather pants, and his usual black boots.

Sora smiled, "See?"

Axel glared, "Am I stripping you??"

Sora rolled his eyes, "You're that impatient to beat Demyx?"

"Or maybe just that impatient to see you."

Sora's cheeks turned a dark red; he quietly removed his organization coat to reveal his no sleeved black turtleneck, his chained belt, and his black jeans that had buckles, belts, and zippers everywhere.

Axel eyed Sora's black combat boots in interest, "You hid those shoes from Xenmas?"

Sora shrugged, "He doesn't have a shoe inspection, ya know."

"Just asking."

"Okay, so let's start with the basics."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Maybe Axel really needed the basics of the basics.

Sora stopped playing the piano, glancing at the pouting Axel.

"You really are hopeless."

"Thanks Sor, now we know the truth."

Sora simply smiled, shutting the piano key covering and pulling out a CD player that was always under the piano for some odd reason.

Axel watched with mild interest as Sora switched the radio to a classical music station, "How are we supposed to waltz to this??"

Sora shook his head; "This is similar, albeit, a bit harder."

"HARDER?!"

"Trust me, if you get this down, the regular waltz will be a breeze."

Axel's eye twitched in annoyance.

Sora walked over to the red head, just smirking, "Just follow my lead, okay?"

Axel raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Okay." Sora answered, standing as close to Axel as he could without even a fiber of his clothing touching him, "Put your right hand on my waist."

Axel's eye brows shot up, "W-what?!"

"Just do it." Sora answered, grabbing Axel's hand and putting it on his waist, his right hand reaching and tangling his fingers in Axel's left as it was put right above shoulder level. There was a small tingle as Sora's left hand settled right below Axel's shoulder.

"A-are you sure about this??"

"Do you want to learn this or not?"

"Hn."

Sora shook his head and sighed, "When I move a foot forward, you move the foot in front of my foot backward, like this." Sora moved his right foot forward and Axel moved his left foot back. "There." They resumed positions, "Now, if my foot goes back, yours will go forward." Sora's left foot moved back and Axel's moved forward.

Axel blinked, realizing how easy this was turning out to be.

"Now after a bit of that, we move to where—."

X.X.X.X.X.X

Demyx snickered, watching the scene with interest.

Zexion had been randomly strolling by, he eyed his blond lover, "Demyx, what are you doing?"

"Watching two people secretly admit they like each other without themselves or others knowing it."

"Who?"

"Axel and Sora."

Zexion blinked, watching through the door as Sora was teaching Axel how to waltz.

Demyx instantly piped up, grasping Zexion's attention.

"One thousand munni says in twenty minutes Axel and Sora will be a couple."

"One thousand munni says ten minutes."

X.X.X.X.X.X

Axel fell to the floor, "Can't we just stop Sor…?" Axel wailed.

"Think you have it down?" Sora smirked, sitting on the piano bench and patting the seat for Axel to join him rather than on a hard floor that would most likely be killing Axel's already dead back.

Axel plopped down, "I know I do."

Sora chuckled, opening the piano key case again and playing a new waltz song Axel didn't recognize.

"What's that song?"

Sora blinked, "It's a new waltz song, it's called Waltz to the Moon." (Please note, Waltz to the Moon was the song Squall and Rinoa danced to in Final Fantasy 8, it's owned by Square just like Sora, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion are too. Faye Wong also sings it, so she kinda owns it too… I think…)

"It's pretty." Axel answered.

"Really? I mean… I just wrote it and…"

"You wrote that?"

"Yeah, based on another song I wrote."

Axel smirked, cuddling his head in Sora's lap, "Play it."

Sora blinked, cheeks red, "I don't think—…"

"We have time." Axel closed his eyes, burying his face into Sora's stomach and tickling the brunette's stomach. "And you better sing it."

Sora sighed, feeling Axel's arms slip around his waist, "Fine."

"_Whenever sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then I will know_

_that you are no dreamer_"

Axel yawned, snuggling into Sora's stomach more, "That sounds really nice."

"Think so?"

"Yeah."

"I have to sing it at the ball."

Axel grinned, sitting up and smirking at Sora, "You'll be fine."

Sora blinked, a small smile coming onto his face, "I hope so."

Axel knocked foreheads with Sora, "You'll be fine, got it memorized?"

Sora chuckled, "Yup, got it."

(There was a random crash because it'd been only ten minutes and Zexion mentioned it to Demyx since their bet was in play, and Demyx threw Zexion's book at him)

A few seconds of silence later confirmed that Zexion had, indeed, won the bet.

It had been a simple press of the lips, their first kiss.

Sora's half lidded eyes slipped closed fully, Axel's following right after.

Demyx began to laugh hysterically behind the door, Zexion let out a chuckle.

Axel's tongue softly licked Sora's bottom lip and the brunette willingly allowed him entrance. After a few moments, Axel pulled away softly, opening his eyes.

Sora's eyes were half-lidded, cheeks red, breath uneven.

"Alright pansy asses, you can come in." Came Axel's amused voice no matter how much he tried to sound strict.

"Looks like I win the bet." Zexion replied suddenly.

Demyx groaned.

Axel chuckled, wrapping an arm around Sora's waist and pulling the brunette closer.

Sora blinked, "You bet??"

"On how long it would take you two to get together." Demyx admitted. "I chose twenty minutes."

"I bet ten." Zexion smirked.

Sora glanced over at Axel, "We're fast."

Demyx squealed, "So, how long until you guys have your first fuck?"

Zexion simply sweatdropped, Axel stared, and Sora went bright red.

Demyx giggled, running out of the room.

Zexion was following after, but turned at the door, "Oh, and Axel?" The red headed pyro blinked, "I never taught Demyx to dance, being the Melodious Nocturne he knows how to sing and dance professionally."

Axel watched, wide eyed, as Zexion walked out, "THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!"

Sora chuckled, pulling on Axel's shoulder and pulling the red head into another kiss.

Axel simply pulled the boy closer, tongues meeting.

"How about you help me pratice for my song?"

Axel smirked, pushing Sora down onto the piano bench, "I can help you with your vocal chords."

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: and the ideas of what they do, I leave up to you yaoi fan girls and boys.

Axel: that turned out pretty good.

Tke: didn't it??? It's my first complete AxelSora one shot.

Sora: didn't the other one count technically?

Tke: not really, because Axel had a dream of dating Sora in Cinnamon and Spice, where as he was really dating Roxas and had that dream because Roxas does go back into your mind again.

Sora: right, no more Roxy then.

Axel: okay, okay, JEEZ, can we hurry up now?

Tke: you really want to get out of here THAT bad?

Axel: **_rolls eyes_** NO! I have someone to fuck! **_Drags Sora to nearest bedroom_**

Tke: **_realizes it's hers_** HOLD ON AXEL!! SERIOUSLY!! I JUST CHANGED MY SHEETS!! **_Door is locked_** Shit… oh well… REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF SORA PLAYING A PLUSHIE PIANO THAT HAS A BUTTON TO PLAY EYES ON ME!!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
